Una blanca Navidad y La Primera sin ti
by anixxlanis
Summary: Un pequeño (literal) Oneshot sobre nuestro tirano recordando y arrepintiéndose de sus malas decisiones. Posiblemente Relacionado con "No me abandones por favor". Disfruten


**Una Blanca Navidad y la primera sin ti.**

 **By**

 **Anixxlanis**

 **Pues que decir…ya son las fiestas jejeje (^w^)/ Les deseo lo mejor y les agradezco el haberme acompañado con "No me abandones por favor". Aún le falta bastante a la Historia, pero quería escribir algo navideño con la fecha y todo eso; espero no entristecerlas. Este Oneshot podría (como también no xD) estar relacionado con mi fic principal, eso lo dejo a criterio de ustedes jeje. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Este ambiente festivo no me alegraba para nada. A pesar de las hermosas luces adornando las calles, las melódicas canciones guiando el espíritu de la gente y el ambiente tan familiar, no lograban avivar mí corazón ya muerto. Y es que la razón de mi estado era bastante simple. No deseaba el estar contando el tiempo lejos de ti, pero mi torpe corazón siempre me lo recordaba. Había transcurrido un año exactamente desde que me separe de tu amor y solo luego de ese tiempo; deje de atormentarme diciéndome que debí hacer batallado más por tu amor. Aunque la respuesta era la más obvia. Tú serías mucho más feliz sin tenerme a tu lado, aún si eso significara alejarme físicamente de ti y de tu gran cariño. Me había costado bastante el asimilar que era lo correcto, que lo que hacía era por tu bien y no por solo querer escapar, evitando aquellos deseos en los primeros días lejos de Japón de querer volver a tu lado; y heme a aquí solo en un apartamento vació en este país tan frío, conocido como Inglaterra.

No lo negare, me partía el alma el verte llorar aquel día en que me subí al avión. Deseaba que me detuvieras o que en los primeros meses me fueras a buscar; pero me alegraba que no lo hicieras. Habías escogido quedarte con aquella persona, la misma que te brindaría el amor y cariño, que tú también le darías en la misma cantidad. Todas aquellas palabras que me habías dedicado, esas cargadas de promesas de amor eterno y fidelidad, ahora serían debidamente aceptadas por aquel hombre que se enamoró de ti y que te supo corresponder.

Había aceptado, tarde como siempre, que te amaba con todo mí ser y que deseaba que me miraras a mí, me abrazaras y volvieras a decirme "te amo tanto". Pero aquel día en el que fui a buscarte, donde hasta el cielo parecía ir en mi contra con aquella tormenta, corriendo lo más rápido que pude; aun teniendo la más mínima posibilidad de que regresaras a mis brazos luego de aquel descubrimiento. En ese momento deseaba que aquel cambio, por fin nos llevara por el mismo camino, pero era verdad lo que decían "por más que planeas algo, no necesariamente saldrá como lo esperas". Logre encontrarte y al observarte te veías más que feliz; habías encontrado nuevamente tu sonrisa, aquella que era solo para mis ojos. Esta vez era para ese chico, que se aferraba a tu brazo cubriéndolos a ambos con un pequeño paraguas.

Allí…en ese instante sentí como todo dentro mío se rompía. Te amaba y aún lo hago, pero no podía volver a arrebatarte esa felicidad por mi egoísmo. Al principio trate de luchar, mi corazón se negaba a dejarte ir y en mi última jugada te lo dije, te dije cuanto te amaba; disculpándome en ese mismo instante por todo el tiempo que había tardado en darme cuenta. Me aferre a tu cuerpo, rogándote que no me abandonaras; mientras tú temblabas por aquella sorpresiva declaración. Deseaba que me abrazaras como yo lo hacía y me dijeras que todo estaría bien; pero solo acariciaste mi cabello y te disculpaste por todo.

Todo mi mundo se desmorono, llore demasiado los siguiente días; hasta que tome la decisión de marcharme lejos. La propuesta la tenía y solo necesitaba una excusa para aceptarla; y con lo ocurrido ya la había encontrado. El tiempo paso y cada día al despertar sin encontrarte a mi lado, me mataba de nuevo. No me arrepentí de amarte y hasta ahora no me arrepiento; pero el caminar solo por este camino que estaba comenzando trazar era extremadamente difícil. Vivo de cada recuerdo que compartimos, las veces en que me amaste y los pocos momentos donde yo trate de devolver tu amor. Poseía aún tu sonrisa en mis sueños y el sonido de tu voz en mis pensamientos; pero solo eran recuerdos; aquellos que me volvían a derribar.

Ahora nuevamente te escribí otra de las muchas cartas donde describía todos mis sentimientos hacia ti; pero las cuales nunca logre enviarte. Había decidido evitarte aquellos amargos recuerdos y sobre todo el destruir tu ahora feliz relación. Hasta hoy me es complicado aceptar que tu amor ya no es mío y que ahora se lo dedicas a ese pequeño muchacho. Como me arrepiento de haberlo tratado de esa forma tan horrible. Recapacitando todo me había dado cuenta de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser con mis palabras y como los había lastimado a ambos. Pero ahora, desearía llegar a estar frente a él y disculparme correctamente. Nunca fue una mala persona y lo puedo saber ya que hasta mi propia familia, que desde hace mucho te habían considerado parte de ella, lo aceptaron y querían mucho. Las razones para no hacerlo eran nulas, era todo lo que me dijiste: atento, inteligente, amable y bueno en cada tarea del hogar. Por esas adulaciones que le dedicabas a su persona, provocaban unos celos que nunca habría imagina tener; me era inconcebible que le prestaras atención a otro que no fuera yo. Me volví posesivo, celoso y muy inseguro con respecto a tus sentimientos; al notar los buenos momentos que ustedes dos pasaban.

Pero que ridículo me comportaba, debí aceptar todo de ti, debí… ¡Maldita sea! Malditas lágrimas, maldita soledad; malditos recuerdos…Solo me queda abrazarme a mí mismo y repetir que era lo correcto; pero…..pero te amo demasiado ahora como para olvidarte tan fácilmente. Me odio tanto… Odio mi orgullo…Odio el haberme ido. Mi cabeza me repite a cada momento aquellas últimas palabras que me dijiste: "POR FAVOR SE FELIZ", me pregunto cómo serlo sin tenerte a mi lado.

Desearía compartir contigo esta hermosa atmósfera, estar cerca de ti para soportar este frío tan conmovedor y pasar el resto de nuestros días juntos. Si alguna vez… nos volvemos a encontrar… te diría todo de nuevo, te abrazaría y en ese momento podría quizás…continuar con mi camino; si es que tu no deseas volver a mí. Es tan graciosa la vida, aquellas palabras que nunca pude decirte de frente; pude decirlas en el último instante y actualmente las logro pronunciar como si nada de mis pensamientos y mi corazón. Deseo volver a verte, aunque haya me contradicho varias veces…pero si volviera a pasar… las diré de nuevo, fuerte y claro.

-Te amo Tetsuhiro…

* * *

 **Ay, Ay, Ay… Me puse muy sentimental y algunas partes tenía ganas de llorar a mares mientras escuchaba "De que me sirve la vida" de Camila…. Espero que no haya sido demasiado para sus kokoros. Saben que las adoro y esta era una de las sorpresas que mencione en mi página de Facebook jejeje. Felices fiestas y Feliz año nuevo. Pásenla lindo!**


End file.
